My Little Brother
by Berry Kyu
Summary: [END] Kisah dua orang saudara yang saling menyayangi. Berbagai rintangan harus di lewati oleh kedua bocah kecil itu. Air mata, Sakit, Hinaan, Pengorbanan, bahkan Kematian. Akankah mereka dapat melalui semua itu? /WonKyu/Brothership/ABSURD


**^^My Little Brother^^**

**Oneshoot : My Little Brother**

**Main Pair : WonKyu**

**Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, and Angst**

**Rated : K+**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

**Summary : Kisah dua orang saudara yang saling menyayangi. Berbagai rintangan harus di lewati oleh kedua bocah kecil itu. Air mata, Sakit, Hinaan, Pengorbanan, bahkan Kematian. Akankah mereka dapat melalui semua itu?**

**Warning : GaJe, Brothership, Typos, EYD ? Tampak meragukan, Bahasa menyesuaikan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

_"__Hyung sangat menyayangi, Kyunnie. Kyunnie harus bertahan…"_

**#AT THE FUNERAL**

Seorang bocah tampan menatap dua nisan di depannya. Air matanya mengalir kembali. Pemakaman sudah amat sepi, namun tubuh kecilnya masih belum mau merangkak dari sana.

"Eomma… Appa…" Lirihnya dengan suara serak. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Sepertinya, cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, tapi tidak dengan hatinya…

Hatinya menangis, seperti di hantam beribu-ribu tombak saat ia mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tuanya harus pergi selamanya dari dunia ini.

"Bagaimana Siwonnie harus menjaga Kyunnie, Eomma?" Ucap bocah tampan itu dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Jika Kyunnie tahu hal ini. Dia tidak akan mau lagi sembuh, Eomma, Appa" Ia memeluk bongkahan tanah itu bergantian. Udara di sana sudah sangat dingin, apalagi sebentar lagi korea akan melewati musim dingin.

Setelah puas menangis, ia mengelap air matanya. Lalu, kembali tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Eomma dan Appa tenang saja. Siwonnie akan menjaga Kyunnie dengan baik" Choi Siwon. Itulah nama lengkap bocah tampan itu. Di umur yang sangat belia, yaitu 7 tahun, ia sudah ditinggalkan oleh ke dua orang tuanya.

Siwon berdiri dengan kaki kecilnya, mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang terus saja ingin keluar.

"Eomma, Appa, Siwonnie pergi dulu ya?" Siwon berjalan meninggalkan kedua pusara itu. Air matanya mengalir deras saat ia semakin menjauh dari pusara kedua orang tuanya.

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**#AT THE HOSPITAL**

**SIWON Point Of View**

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit yang sudah seperti rumahku sendiri ini, aku bergegas ke kamar adik kecil ku. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi.

Dia tidak boleh tahu ini. Kyunnie kecilku masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima kenyataan. Kyunnie kecilku masih butuh kasih sayang. Kyunnie kecil masih butuh pelukan hangat. Kamu tenang saja, Kyunnie kecilku, Hyung tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis. Hyung pastikan itu.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, aku menerima banyak pernyataan belasungkawa dari para perawat dan dokter yang berpas-pasan denganku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Kaki kecilku berhenti saat sudah berada di depan ruangan adik kecilku. Tangan kecilku meraih knop pintu yang sejajar dengan wajahku, seluruh tubuhku bergetar.

Bagaimana aku menjelaskan semua ini, Tuhan? Tolong Siwonnie. Jebal…

CEKLEK

Perlahan-lahan aku masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Aku dapat melihat adikku tertidur pulas di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Banyak alat-alat yang menempel pada tubuh kecil Kyunnieku.

Kyunnie kecilku sedang sakit parah, sangat parah. Bahkan, ia sudah koma selama seminggu ini. Bunyi elektrokardiograf terdengar teratur di telingaku. Aku sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah polosnya itu.

Choi Kyuhyun, itu namanya. Namanya sangat indah, tidak jauh berbeda dengan wajahnya yang sangat indah dan manis untuk ukuran seorang namja. Di dunia ini, memang tidak ada yang sempurna, termasuk kyunnie kecilku itu.

Dari lahir, Kyuhyun sudah di diagnosis mempunyai komplikasi penyakit.

**SIWON Point Of View OFF**

"Siwonnie akan menjagamu, Kyunnie. Jadi, Kyunnie harus sembuh. Arra?" Walaupun liquid bening itu mengaliri pipinya, Siwon mencoba untuk memberi support untuk sang adik kecil.

"Kyunnie mendengarnya, 'kan? Hyung yakin, kamu pasti mendengarkannya" Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun seerat mungkin, mencoba untuk menghangatkan permukaan tangan kecil itu dengan kehangatan yang ia punya.

Tanpa Siwon ketahui, mata indah yang tertutup itu mengeluarkan air mata di sudutnya.

Siwon mencium tangan kecil adiknya. Menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya yang sangat besar kepada adik kecilnya itu. Aroma khas lavender dan apple mint dapat ia rasakan. Betapa rindunya, ia dengan pelukan adiknya itu.

.

.

.

**3 Days Later**

**4.00 AM**

Elektrokardiagraf sudah tidak terdengar di ruangan itu, seluruh alat yang terdapat pada tubuh rapuh si kecil nan polos itu sudah di lepaskan. Hanya menunggu kyunnie kecil kita bangun.

Kalian tahu? Siwon yang mendengar hal itu dari dokter yang menangani adiknya, sangat merasa senang. Namun, sepertinya, bocah tampan itu masih terlelap di sofa.

Jari-jari kecil Kyuhyun mulai menunjukan pergerakan ringan. Ia mengerejap-rejap perlahan, ia menyentuh kepalanya yang sedikit terasa sakit dengan tangan kirinya yang tersemat infus di sana.

Hazel caramel itu menatap bingung tangannya yang di infuse. Kemudian, tatapannya berpindah ke bocah tampan itu.

"Hyung, kamu terlihat sangat lelah" Usianya memang menginjak lima tahun, namun ia sudah dapat menggunakan bahasa yang baku dan baik. Ia bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hyungku sayang?" Monolognya lirih. Ia mencabut paksa infuse di tangannya, membuat permukaan tangannya itu mengeluarkan darah segar. Lalu, dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih, Kyuhyun kecil berjalan kearah hyung semata-wayangnya itu.

Mendudukan tubuh kecilnya dengan susah payah ke tepi sofa lebar itu. Tangan kanan-nya mengelus wajah sempurna Siwon.

"Kamu terlihat lebih cokelat, Hyung" Jari kecilnya bermain di ujung hidung mancung Siwon, membuat sang empu sedikit terganggu. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, sambil memandang wajah Siwon yang tertidur pulas dengan ekpresi terkejut yang sangat menggemaskan.

Mata bulatnya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan sebuah pigura yang terpanjang di dinding kamar sakit itu. Disana terdapat sebuah keluarga yang tampaknya sangat bahagia. Hanya TAMPAK.

"Maafkan Kyunnie, Eomma, Appa, Siwonnie Hyung" Lirihnya. Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun merasakan kesedihan yang luar biasa saat melihat pigura tersebut.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, matanya mengerejap-rejap, membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Masih gelap. Tentu saja masih gelap. Ini masih pukul empat pagi. Tapi, siapa yang tengah berada di sana? Berdiri di depan pigura itu?

Ia melirik kearah ranjang yang biasanya ditiduri oleh Kyuhyun dan ranjang itu kosong. Senyuman merekah di bibir tipis Siwon.

"Kyunnie…" Panggil Siwon pelan, namun dapat membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang. Hazel caramel dan Onyx hitam kelam itu saling bertemu, kerinduan terpancar dari sorot mata mereka masing-masing.

Siwon berlari kearah Kyuhyun, memeluk tubuh ringkih adiknya itu dengan sangat erat, Kyuhyun juga membalas sama eratnya.

"Jeongmal Bogoshipo, Kyunnie" Bisik Siwon. Bocah tampan itu menangis haru. Sudah lama ia tidak memeluk tubuh adik kecilnya ini.

"Nado, Siwonnie Hyung" Sahut Kyuhyun lirih. Kyuhyun juga bingung dengan apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya. Ia merasa sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan hyung kesayangannya ini. Apa ia koma lagi?

Siwon mencium bau anyir di sekitarnya, ia melepaskan pelukannyaa dan meraih kedua tangan kecil adiknya itu. Mata membulat terkejut saat melihat permukaan tangan kiri Kyuhyun mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Kenapa kamu melepaskannya?" Marah Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk. Siwon menghela nafasnya. Amarahnya seketika menghilang ketika melihat hazel teduh itu menatapnya.

"Kyunnie sekarang duduk manis saja di atas ranjang, ne? Hyung akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu" Siwon menggendong tubuh ringan Kyuhyun ala koala, lalu mendudukannya diatas ranjang kembali. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

Siwon keluar dari kamar sakit itu, berjalan cepat ke ruangan dokter yang biasanya menangani Kyuhyun itu.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, lain kali, kamu tidak boleh mencabut infusnya, arraseo?" Dokter bernama Tan Hangeng itu mengelus surai kelam bocah kecil itu.

"Arraseo, Ahjussi. Mianhae" Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya sedikit. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena sudah merepotkan dokter yang sudah dari kecil merawatnya di rumah sakit ini. Bahkan, Siwon dan Kyuhyun telah menganggapnya sebagai ayah mereka sendiri.

Ohya, Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu. Di dalam kamarnya ini, Siwon tidak berada di sana. Kemana dia? Padahal, Kyuhyun sangat merindukan bocah tampan itu

"Kemana Siwonnie Hyung, Ahjussi?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap dokter berdarah china itu dengan polosnya.

"Molla. Dia bilang ingin berjalan-jalan di luar sebentar. Kyunnie tunggu saja" Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, ia mengulum bibirnya sebentar, membasahi sedikit bibirnya yang terasa sangat kering.

"Ahjussi pergi dulu, ya? Kyunnie istirahat saja" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Hangeng pun keluar dari kamar sakit itu.

Kyuhyun kembali melihat pigura tersebut, entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang janggal.

"Kemana Eomma dan Appa?" Monolognya dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Ia pun berbaring di ranjangnya.

.

.

.

"Siwon-ah! Antar minuman ini ke meja itu" Ujar seorang namja setengah abad tersebut kepada seorang bocah tampan.

"Ne, ahjussi!" Bocah tersebut membawa nampan yang berisi pesanan pelanggan ke meja yang sudah di tunjukkan.

Siwon mengelap peluh yang membanjirinya. "Huhh!" Ia bernafas lega, tersenyum sekilas. Kemudian, berlari kearah bosnya.

"Ahjussi, Siwonnie akan pulang. Boleh Siwonnie minta uangnya?" Tanyanya seraya mengadahkan kedua tangan kecilnya kearah namja paruh baya tersebut.

"Baru bekerja empat jam saja kau sudah meminta upah. Besok saja!" Jawab namja paruh baya itu dengan nada yang arogan. Siwon menunrunkan kedua tangannya. Hati kecilnya mencelos, mata bening nan kelam itu berkaca-kaca.

"Jebbal, Ahjussi. Siwonnie ingin memakain uang itu" Pinta Siwon dengan suara yang bergetar. Jika anak seusianya itu mendengar ucapan dari namja paruh baya itu, Siwon jamin, mereka akan menangis sesegukan sambil meneriakan 'Eomma!'

"Cih… Suruh saja adikmu yang penyakitan itu bekerja. Aku yakin, dia tidak benar-benar sakit. Kau itu sok sekali" Sudah cukup. Ahjussi di depannya itu telah menghinanya dan adiknya.

"Ahjussi, coba kau yang berada di posisi adikku, merasakan sakit yang terus ia rasakan setiap harinya. Andai aku bisa menggantikan posisinya, aku akan menggantikannya. Merasakan sakit yang selama ini ia rasakan. Setiap hari, Hangeng Uisa mengatakan bahwa umurnya tidak lama lagi, tapi, aku yakin dia kuat. Aku yakin dia bisa bertahan. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kesembuhannya. Karena, aku sangat mencintainya dan menyayanginya melebihi jiwa dan ragaku"

Namja paruh baya itu merasakan air matanya menetes. Kali ini, hatinya yang mencelos. Betapa jahatnya ia berkata seperti itu kepada seorang anak kecil yang hidupnya penuh lika-liku kehidupan. Jika, kehidupannya seperti bocah tampan di depannya itu, ia yakin sebulan kemudian ia akan di temukan jatuh dari gedung.

"Maafkan aku, Siwon-ah. Seharusnya aku memberimu dukungan, bukannya menghinamu dan adikmu" Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecilnya.

Siwon dapat melihat ahjussi tersebut merogoh sakunya.

"Ini…" Siwon membulatkan matanya. Uang yang di berikan kepadanya begitu banyak.

"Ahjussi, ini kebanyakan" Ahjussi itu tersenyum lebar, mengelus surai kelam Siwon.

"Ambil saja. Ahjussi berharap Tuhan menyembuhkan adikmu itu" Siwon tersenyum berterima kasih kepada ahjussi itu.

"Kamsahamnida, Ahjussi. Jeongmal Kamsahamnida" Siwon membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.

Siwon menaruh uang yang besar jumlahnya itu ke dalam saku celananya. Lalu, berlari keluar dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kyunnie tunggu, ya? Nanti Siwonnie bawakan obat Kyunnie" Siwon kembali berlari, dan disinilah dia di sebuah café yang tak jauh dari café yang sebelumnya.

"Hah! Fighthing Siwonnie!" Ujarnya, menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Lalu, membuka pintu di depannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memakan habis makanan rumah sakit itu. Sangat hambar. Tapi, ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa-rasa makanan di rumah sakit ini.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Hatinya mulai kalut, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk menahan kekhawatirannya. Wajah seputih susu itu sungguh sangat pucat, apalagi bibir yang dulunya itu sewarna cherry berubah menjadi pink pucat.

"Kamu kemana, Hyung? Aku kesepian" Lirihnya, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"ARRGHHH" Kyuhyun memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit, nafasnya mulai terputus-putus. Dengan susah payah, ia memencet tombol merah yang berada di dekatnya itu.

"H-H-Hyung…" Cairan kental berwarna merah itu turun dari lubang hidung Kyuhyun. Matanya mulai buram.

CEKLEK

"Kyunnie! Siwonnie su_ KYUNNIE!" Siwon yang baru saja masuk dengan plastic putih di tangannya sangat terkejut melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. tangannya dengan begitu saja melepaskan plastic tersebut, membuat obat-obatan yang rata-rata sirup itu pecah dan tumpah.

"Kyunnie!" Siwon mencoba naik ke atas ranjang Kyuhyun. menyentuh pipi chubby itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kyunnie harus bertahan! Kyunnie bisa, 'kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, matanya semakin mengabur. Dan, GELAP. Semuanya sudah gelap.

"Kyunnie! Kyunnie! Ireona! Jebal! Aishhh kemana para uisa?" Siwon berteriak frustasi. Ia menekan tombol merah tersebut beberapa kali.

"Aishhh!" Siwon meraih kedua tangan adiknya, melepaskan infuse di tangan adiknya itu secara paksa, membuat darah kembali mengalir. Ia arahkan kedua tangan adiknya dan melingkarkannya di lehernya.

Siwon berlari keluar dari kamar sakit tersebut dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di gendongannya. Membawanya ke ruang EMC.

"Uisa, Jebalyeo! Selamatkan, adikku!" Pinta Siwon dengan berurai air mata.

"Kau tunggu dulu ya diluar?" Siwon segera keluar dari ruang EMC. Kemudian, duduk di kursi tunggu. Mulut kecilnya berkomat-kamit, memberikan sebanyak-banyaknya doa kepada sang adik yang tengah meregang nyawa di dalam sana.

Hangeng uisa terlihat memasuki ruangan EMC tersebut. Siwon mengingat kejadian yang sama persis tersebut, ini sama seperti saat Kyuhyun baru menginjak usia 3 tahun. Sangat sama.

"Tuhan, jika kau juga menyayangiku. Jangan mengambilnya dariku, Tuhan. Kumohon"

.

.

.

**#At The EMC Room**

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hangeng Uisa yang mulai memasang sarung tangan higenis.

"Pasien mengalami komplikasi pada jantungnya, Uisa" Hangeng memasang masker hijaunya, kemudian segera memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun.

Ia mengambil senter yang sudah di sediakan di atas meja, menyenteri mata bulat bak boneka itu.

Elektrokardiograf kembali berbunyi, Hangeng melihat elektrokardiogram tersebut. Garis-garisnya mulai tidak stabil.

"Bagaimana ini, uisa? Denyut jantungnya berkurang" Dokter EMC itu terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Siapkan alat kejut!" Dokter EMC tersebut mulai memberikan alat pengejut jantung itu kepada Hangeng.

"1…2…3 CLEAR!"

Bunyi elektrokardiograf itu semakin cepat.

"1…2…3 CLEAR!"

"Masih tetap belum stabil, uisa" Hangeng yang mendengar itu langsung meletakkan alat pengejut jantung itu ke meja. Lalu memompa dada Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Kau pasti bisa, Kyunnie!"

"Kau tidak lihat? Hyungmu sedang berada di luar. Dia menangis" Ia semakin memompa dada kecil itu dengan cepat. Elektrokardiogram menunjukan garis lurus.

"Uisa, dia…"

"Kau diam saja!" Bentak Hangeng. Peluh sudah memenuhi wajahnya. Entah mengapa, ia ingin sekali menyembuhkan pasien lamanya nya ini.

"Kyunnie, kau tidak menyayangi hyungmu lagi? Kau ingin dia sendiri? Kau tega? Kau tega dengan hyungmu yang selama ini sudah merawatmu dengan sangat sabar? Hah?! Kau tidak mau bangun juga?"

Elektrokardiogram mulai menunjukan garis yang berbelok-belok. Dokter EMC itu menatap Hangeng dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya.

Hangeng tersenyum senang saat jantung milik anak kecil tak berdosa itu kembali berdenyut.

"Kau berhasil, Hangeng-ssi" Hangeng melupakan seluruh kelelahan yang di rasakannya.

"Aku akan memanggilnya" Dokter EMC bernama Kim Heechul itu keluar dari ruang EMC.

"Siwon-ah!" Panggil Heechul kepada bocah tampan yang sedang duduk seraya menutup matanya. Siwon yang mendengar panggilan tersebut, langsung berlari kearah dokter namja yang cantik itu.

"Heechul Uisa, apa yang terjadi kepada adikku?" Tanya Siwon dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Heechul menjawabnya dengan senyuman lebar. Namun, detik itu juga senyuman itu luntur ketika ia mengingat terjadinya komplikasi pada jantung kecil Kyuhyun.

"Kau boleh masuk, Siwon-ah" Siwon segera masuk ke dalam ruang EMC dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia dapat melihat wajah damai adiknya tengah tertidur pulas.

"Apakah kita harus memberitahunya?" Tanya Heechul yang berada di samping Hangeng dengan nada yang berbisik. Hangeng menatap wajah Siwon yang tengah lega dan senang. Ia menggeleng pelan, Heechul tahu apa maksud dari gelengan itu. Sangat tahu malah.

"Kyunnie tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan ini lagi, ya? Kyunnie dengarkan?" Tangan kecil bocah tampan itu mengelus surai kelam adiknya lembut.

Andaikan kau tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Siwon. Andaikan kau tahu apa yang sedang di sembunyikan oleh kedua pria dewasa di depanmu ini.

'Maafkan kami, Siwon-ah'

.

.

.

**1 Month Later**

Siwon tengah mendorong kursi roda di tengah-tengah taman yang berada di belakang rumah sakit. Pemandangan di sana sungguh sangat indah dan menawan. Siwon menatap surai orang yang satu-satunya ia miliki di dunia ini.

Siwon bingung dengan perubahan Kyuhyun yang sangat turun drastis, bahkan sebulanan ini bocah manis itu terus saja keluar masuk EMC. Hangeng uisa hanya bilang 'dia akan baik-baik saja'.

Namun, hati Siwon berkata lain. Dia tidak mungkin salah, mungkin saja Hangeng uisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Siwon baru teringat sesuatu, ia lihat Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ada bertanya tentang kedua orang tua mereka.

"Kyunnie" Panggil Siwon lirih. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya. Siwon ingin mengungkap kematian orang tua mereka, tetapi ketika melihat wajah polos itu tampak sedang bahagia, ia tidak berani mengungkapkan itu.

"Ada apa, Siwonnie hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya membuat Siwon gemas. Ia mengacak surai tipis adiknya itu. Semakin hari, rambut adiknya itu semakin tipis saja.

"Appa dan Eomma…" Siwon menunduk

"Aku sudah tahu, Hyung" Potong Kyuhyun, Siwon yang terkejut langsung saja mendongakan kepalanya terkejut. Darimana Kyuhyun tahu berita kematian orang tua mereka?

"Hangeng dan Heechul ahjussi yang menceritakannya kepadaku, Hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia ingin sekali menangis, tapi ia harus kuat demi hyungnya yang selama ini menemani sisa-sisa hidupnya.

"Awalnya, aku menangis sepuas-puasnya di pelukan mereka, menumpahkan segala rasa sesak ini, Hyung. Aku ingin sekali memelukmu saat mengetahui semua itu, tapi aku takut, aku takut kau juga ikut menangis" Ungkap Kyuhyun dengan kepolosan yang dimilikinya.

Siwon berjalan ke hadapan Kyuhyun, berlutut di depannya seraya memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun, menggenggamnya erat. Pertahanan Kyuhyun meruntuh begitu saja, mereka menangis sampai sesegukan, mencoba untuk saling menukar perasaan.

"Kita pasti bisa… Aku yakin, Kyunnie" Dengan tangan kecilnya, Siwon menghapus jejak air mata dari pipi chubby sang adik. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti seraya memegang kedua tangan hyungnya yang masih menempel di pipinya.

Mereka tidak menyadari kedua dokter yang selama ini merawat mereka, yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. Kedua dokter tersebut tidak bisa membendung air mata merkea.

"Aku tidak tega, Hangeng-ssi" Ucap Heechul yang mencoba untuk menahan air matanya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak seperti itu?!" Bentak Hangeng. Heechul terperanjat, selama ini ia belum pernah melihat Hangeng menangis secara langsung. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat langka untuknya.

"Karena mereka, aku mendapatkan sebuah pelajaran. Pelajaran akan sebuah pengorbanaan dan rasa sakit. Aku tidak percaya, seorang anak kecil seperti mereka bisa menghadapi takdir seperti itu? Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi mereka. Aku tahu itu" Hangeng pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Heechul yang sedang mencerna perkataan Hangeng baru saja. Namja cantik itu menoleh ke belakang, disana terdapat punggung Hangeng yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

"Itu memang sangat menyakitkan, Hangeng-ssi" Lirihnya dengan senyuman mirinya.

.

.

.

**2 Weeks Later**

Keadaan Kyuhyun semakin melemah, rambutnya yang tadinya sangat tebal itu menjadi sangat tipis karena penyakit komplikasi yang ia alami.

Di dalam kamar sakit itu ada Siwon dan Hangeng. Hangeng tidak tahu, ia harus menjelaskan apa lagi kepada Siwon. Sisa hidup Kyuhyun… bisa di hitung dengan jari.

Kondisi Kyuhyun sudah sangat lemah, bocah manis itu tidak bisa lagi di operasi, bisa-bisa ia meninggal di tengah-tengah operasi.

"Ahjussi, kata ahjussi Kyunnie sudah tidak apa-apa lagi kan?" Hangeng menahan air matanya. Siwon kembali menatap wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

Tangan kecil Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menggapai tangan Siwon, dengan cepat Siwon memberikan tangannya.

"Kyunnie sakit? dimana sakitnya?" Tanya Siwon penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, Siwon tahu jika senyuman itu adalah sebuah senyuman palsu.

"Kyunnie tidak apa-apa, Hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata sayunya.

"Hyung" Panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Hangeng dan Siwon menatap wajah pucat itu. Sangat pucat sekali, seperti mayat hidup.

"Iya, Kyunnie. Kyunnie ingin apa?"

"Kyunnie ingin berjalan ke taman" Siwon tersenyum. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, Siwon-ah…"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Ahjussi" Potong Kyuhyun saat Hangeng ingin menceramahi hyungnya lagi.

"Hyung, ambil kursi rodanya dulu, ya?" Saat Siwon akan mengambil kursi roda Kyuhyun, tangan Kyuhyun menahan lengannya. Bocah manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa ia tidak mau menggunakan kursi roda.

"Kyunnie ingin digendong" Ucapnya manja. Siwon tertawa melihat kemanjaan Kyuhyun kembali lagi.

"Oke." Siwon memberikan punggungnya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun naik keatas punggung Siwon dengan wajah cerianya. Hangeng ingin mencegatnya dan bilang 'Kyunnie sudah sangat lemah dan tidak bisa lagi beraktifitas', tetapi rasanya kaki dan mulutnya terasa ngilu.

.

.

.

Sudah 10 menit mereka mengitari taman tersebut. Menghirup udara yang sangat segar, itulah kebiasaan mereka ketika mengunjungi taman belakang rumah sakit ini. Mereka hanya diam dan menikmati suasana hening ini.

Siwon dapat merasakan denyut jantung Kyuhyun yang sangat pelan dan lemah. Nafas itu memberat membuat perasaan Siwon sedikit kalut.

'Aku berharap ini bukan pertanda buruk. Ya, semoga saja'

"Hyung" Panggil Kyuhyun lirih, tepat berada di belakang telinga Siwon.

"Ada apa?" Sahut Siwon dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu, Hyung" Siwon semakin tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar pernyataan itu dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga seperti itu, Adik kecilku"

"Hyung" Panggil Kyuhyun lagi, dan di respon dengan baik oleh Siwon.

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Aku bermimpi indah tadi malam…" Siwon hanya diam, mendengarkan lanjutan dari mulut Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sebentar lagi ia tidak akan mendengar suara adiknya itu.

"Bermimpi? Mimpi apa?"

"Aku bermimpi di jemput oleh Eomma dan Appa" Siwon berhenti tersenyum. Ia menghentika jalannya. Mimpi itu, bukan pertanda buruk, 'kan?

"Kenapa berhenti, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun kebingungan. Siwon melanjutkan kembali jalannya. Siwon merasakan denyut jantung Kyuhyun semakin melemah. Deru nafas itu semakin terasa memberat ketika menerpa tengkuknya.

"Kamu melambaikan tanganmu kepadaku, Hyung. Dan berkata 'Selamat jalan, adik kecilku yang manis', aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali berjalan beriringan bersama Eomma dan Appa" Ungkapnya senang. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Siwon.

"Kyunnie…" Lirih Siwon, liquid itu kembali bergulir dari pelupuk matanya. Ada apa ini? Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Kyunnie sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu, Hyung"

"Selamat tinggal, Hyung… Aku yakin kita akan kembali bersama Eomma dan Appa di surga-Nya. Kami menunggumu, Hyung"

Siwon mulai menangis sesegukan mendengar hal tersebut.

"Kyunnie! Kau kuat, 'kan? Jangan menjadi lemah seperti itu"

"Saranghaeyeo, Hyung" Lengan kecil yang sedari tadi melingkar di leher Siwon terlepas begitu saja, membuat Siwon tidak bisa lagi membendung tangisannya.

"Iya, Kyunnie. Kita akan berkumpul di surga-Nya nanti. Kamu, Eomma, dan Appa tunggu Hyung di sana, ya? Hyung akan segera menyusul"

"Tidurlah. Hyung tahu kau sudah sangat lelah"

Kini, suara indah adik kecilnya tidak akan terdengar lagi. Kini, senyuman indah bak seorang malaikat itu tidak akan terlihat lagi. Kini, aroma lavender dan apple mint itu tidak akan tercium lagi.

Karena, adik kecilnya itu sudah berada di pangkuan Tuhan. Tuhan memang benar-benar menyayangi adik kecilnya.

_'__Selamat Tinggal, Adikku… Tunggu Hyung disana. Kita akan kembali bersama'_

**END**

**Yesss! Oneshoot sad endingku untuk yang pertama kalinya udah selesai #BakarMeriam**

**Akhirannya itu terinspirasi dari Drakor jadul 'Endless Love'. Sumpah! Aku ketawa ngebacanya sendiri :v gak tahu deh kalau kalian. **

**Maaf kalau Feelnya gak dapet, padahal udah dengerin lagu sedih dari lagu korea sampai lagu barat. Yang paling sering di puter buat ngelanjutin nih FF itu lagu **

**_Celine Dion-The Power Of Love_**

**Maaf untuk typos yang masih bertebaran sana sini yahhh :3. FF ini adalah FF Oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah aku buat #Lebay**

**Maaf untuk Sad ending dari ending cerita ini. Sebenarnya aku pengen Happy Ending, tapi yah jadinya ngaco gitu. Dan ini dia yang lebih nyampe di logika.**

**Maaf untuk alur cerita yang terlalu kecepatan yaaa… Aku tahu, aku masih banyak kekurangan buat bikin FF. Pan aku masih newbie banget, yah sekitar 4 bulanan jadi author. Yah author abal-abal sih hahaha :v**

**Makasih banget buat reader-readerku tercinta karena sudah mendukungku selama ini. Gomawo~ jeongmal gomawo~**

**Semoga kalian bisa mengambil amanat dari cerita ini, yaa? Makasih**

**MIND TO RNR?**

**KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU**

**^^BerryKyu^^**


End file.
